Leomon's Reward
by PaperFox19
Summary: Tai gives Leomon a reward for everything he's done For the digidestined. Warning Yaoi Tai/Leomon WARNING YAOI DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI WARNING YAOI/LANGUAGE/FURRY


I do not own digimon or its characters

Warning this is YAOI Boy X Boy

Warning This fic has bad language and has Yaoi

WARNING YAOI DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI

IF YOU DO LIKE YAOI PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Warning Leomon Tai do not read if you do not like

Leomon's Reward

Tai wanted to thank Leomon for all his help. So he asked Leomon to meet him in the woods.

"Tai it is not safe for you to be out on your own, even with the dark digimon gone." Leomon said walking up to the lone digidestined.

"I'm not too worried since I asked you to come." Tai said giving Leomon a smile. Leomon blushed and felt a large jolt of pride fill him.

"Why did you ask me to come?" Leomon said walking over to Tai.

"I wanted you to come here so I could thank you properly." Tai said a blush staining his cheeks. Leomon thought he was cute but quickly shook away any impure thoughts.

"No thanks is needed it was an honor to assist the digidestined." Leomon said with a smile on his lips, but his smile fell at the look in Tai's eyes.

"I want to thank you Leomon will you let me?" Leomon felt his heart beat quicken. He couldn't bring himself to say no.

"If it is for you I will accept your thanks." Tai smiled at that and walked over to Leomon. Without any warning Tai undid Leomon's belt and dropped Leomon's pants. Leomon gasped as his privates were exposed. Even within his sheath Leomon's manhood stuck out about three inches.

Leomon was shocked but before he could ask anything, Tai had gotten on his knees and started playing with Leomon's balls and started licking Leomon's manhood. Leomon roared in pleasure and his manhood began to slip out of his sheath.

Tai worked Leomon's manhood with his tongue licking each inch as it came out of the sheath. Once Leomon was fully aroused Tai stared at Leomon's full arousal. Tai blushed. 'He's bigger then I imagined.' Leomon also had spines over 7 inches of his 11 inch manhood.

"Wait Tai we cannot do this." Leomon said though there was hesitation in his voice.

"Is it because I'm human, I really wanted to do this with you." Leomon could tell Tai was not lying but he wanted to know for sure.

"Show me." Leomon growled softly. Tai blushed but stood up and began to strip off his clothes. Leomon watched as Tai revealed more and more skin to him. Then Tai lowered his underwear. Leomon saw Tai's hard erection and licked his lips.

Leomon stepped out of his pants and crawled on all fours over to Tai. Tai showed no fear as Leomon's lustful eyes focused on him. Leomon sniffed Tai's crotch and groaned. 'A virgin, he smells so sweet I want him.'

"Leomon please let me show you my thanks…please." Leomon was torn he wanted the male in front of him, but he needed to control himself or he would hurt the young human. Leomon nodded. "Please lay on your back." Tai ordered and Leomon obeyed. He laid on his back and spread his legs. Tai slid along Leomon's body and rubbed his erection against Leomon's. Tai began to hump Leomon's arousal and the two started moaning. Tai saw Leomon's erect nipples sticking out of his furred chest. Tai began to tease his nipples and hump Leomon's arousal faster.

Leomon let out growls of pleasure. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Tai. The young human was doing everything he could to please Leomon. Leomon felt his pleasure build to the boiling point. Tai moaned as the spines on Leomon's member caressed his manhood.

Tai moaned and came his seed spraying all over Leomon's manhood. Leomon roared as he found his own release. He came over his chest and abs. Tai wasted no time and used his cum to lube Leomon's arousal. He got up and positioned Leomon's arousal at his virgin hole.

Tai pushed down onto Leomon's manhood taking the head inside him. Leomon roared in pleasure and bucked his hips forcing another 3 inches inside him. Tai cried out in pain.

Leomon gasped and gripped Tai's hips. He held Tai still as he massaged his hips. Tai moaned softly he did his best to move his hips to show Leomon he was ready. Leomon pulled Tai down onto his manhood slowly. Tai moaned as he was filled by each inch of Leomon's arousal. He let out soft whimpers as Leomon's spines slipped inside him.

"Just relax Tai it feels so good, you are doing really well." Leomon spoke his chest rising and falling. Tai leaned forward and kissed Leomon. Leomon swallowed Tai's cry of pain mixed pleasure as he was fully seated inside Tai's tight ass. Leomon licked the tears that leaked from Tai's eyes. "I wish to fuck you Tai, I can no longer deny it."

Tai moaned. "Then fuck me Leomon pound me with your lion sword."

Tai found himself on his back with Leomon even deeper inside him. Leomon didn't hesitate he started pounding away at Tai's ass he gave long hard thrusts pulling all the way back to the head before plunging in. Tai moaned as the spines scratched his insides, not hard enough to draw blood but enough to make Tai moan in ecstasy.

Leomon could smell Tai's delicious scent and heard his sweet moans. He could not hold out. Tai tightened around Leomon as he came first. "LEOMON!" Leomon growled and gave a final thrust into Tai's ass and blew his load. "TAI!"

Leomon pulled out of Tai's ass and began to clean Tai with his tongue. Tai groaned as Leomon's tongue ran over his body.

"Leomon thank you." Tai whispered before he fell into a blissful sleep. Leomon laid next to Tai and held him close.

"You're very welcome Tai." Leomon said before falling asleep with Tai in his arms.

The End


End file.
